El fin del sueño
by ChesseSmile
Summary: .:One-shot/Narración 1 Persona:. Todo había sido un sueño. Nunca fui un héroe. No pateé traseros ni corrí velozmente. M'gann no tiene la piel verde. Conner no es invencible. Dick se sale rápidamente de sus casillas y Kaldur, era Kaldur. Tengo 16 años, estudio en la preparatoria. Gotham City no existe. Artemis no aparece por ningún lado, y yo quiero tenerla de nuevo en mi vida.


_¡Holaaaaaaa! Como verán Chesse está aqui para traerles un nuevo One-shot, que quien sabe como se me ocurrió, solamente lo hice, y no saben como me divertí al hacerlo. Como verán es narrado en primera persona, y por nuestro Wally. Quise hacer un intento de comedia, con drama, suspenso y a la vez algo de romance, espero que me haya salido bien(:_

_Este one-shot es dedicado a aquellas lectoras que no abandonan ninguno de los fics raros que hago xD empezando por school days, y ellas son: __**xxLuna Rojaxx, **__**ArtemisaLove, **__**Artemisa275, **__**Kailumi-Uchiha, **__**Artemis Way y **__**TheWestCrock.**__________ Ustedes fueron las primeras personas que publicaron reviews en mis fics, y realmente se los agradezo mucho. _

_____________Y bueno, ahora aqui esta con ustedes un one-shot raro, extraño y subnormal xD ¡Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Capitulo único**

Todo había terminado…

La liga de la luz no existía más…

Artemis nuevamente estaba a mi lado…

Ambos nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación en Palo Alto. Abrazados, y debajo de las blancas frazadas que nos ofrecía la cama.

Si, esta noche la había querido solo para mí, a pesar de que todos en la cueva querían celebrar el hecho de nuestra victoria, y de que dos de los nuestros seguían con nosotros. Quizás fui algo egoísta pero no me importa, había extrañado demasiado a Artemis, y ahora que estaba de vuelta no planeaba alejarme de ella.

Había extrañado a horrores sus regaños, gritos, golpes, aroma, aliento, cabello, ojos, voz, caricias y besos. Simplemente lo había extrañado todo de ella.

Mis labios volvieron a apoderarse de los suyos, por alguna razón no quería dejar de besarla ni de tocarla. Ya que tenía el maldito presentimiento de que al dejar de hacerlo ella se iría de nuevo.

—Wally—me llamó a lo que la miré—Siempre estaremos así, ¿Verdad?

—Sí—respondí tomando su mano—Los dos…

—Juntos…

—Por siempre…—dije completando la frase y besándola mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos.

Artemis sencillamente era lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida.

La amaba. Y no podía imaginarme sin ella. Y ahora lo único que me quedaba era dormir y esperar un nuevo mañana. Donde una nueva etapa en nuestra vida nos daría una gloriosa bienvenida…

— ¡Wally es hora de levantarse!

Esa voz… estaba cien por cierto seguro de que no era la de Artemis.

— ¡Wally por un demonio hazle caso a tu madre!

¿Mamá habrá venido a visitarnos?, ¿Acaso se enteraron de nuestra victoria contra la liga de la luz?

Si, seguramente eso había sucedido.

Estiré los brazos y comencé a abrir los ojos.

Pero que demo…

¿Qué era este lugar?, ¿Por qué las paredes de la habitación son azules y no color melón?, ¿Porqué las cortinas son de la guerra de las galaxias?, ¡Y porque estoy usando una pijama de _pokemon_!

—Oye Artemis, algo extraño pasó con…—pero al girarme me di cuenta de algo amargo.

_Artemis no estaba a mi lado…_

Ella…

— ¡Artemis! —Grité parándome de la cama y cayendo torpemente ante los nervios al saber que ella no estaba a mi lado— ¡Artemis!

—Wally que sucede—dijo una mujer llegando hasta mí y ayudándome a levantarme, se me hacía conocida.

¡_Hello Wally_, ella es tu madre!

— ¡Dónde esta Artemis mamá!, ¡Por qué mi habitación es azul!, ¡Por qué estoy usando una pijama de pokemon!, ¡Y por qué estas aquí mamá!

Como respuesta recibí un golpe en la cabeza.

—Primero Wally, estoy aquí porque esta también es mi casa.

Claro, y yo soy _Batman._

—Tu habitación es azul porque de ese color la pediste desde que tenías diez años, tienes puesta una pijama de pokemon porque, ¡Como quieres que entienda tus gustos raros! —Se calló por unos cortos segundos—Y por último, no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es Artemis ni de donde está.

Esto… ¿Es una broma, verdad?

—Ahora vete a vestir, se te hace tarde para ir a la preparatoria, tu desayuno ya está en la mesa—me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

¿Acaso dijo preparatoria?, ¡Pero si yo tengo veintiún años y voy en la universidad junto a Artemis!

_Artemis, Artemis…_

Corrí hasta la habitación que creí sería el baño, pero algo me sorprendió… Corrí a una velocidad normal. Mis piernas habían imitado el movimiento de cualquier persona civil, ¿Mi poder había desaparecido?

Abrí la puerta y me acerqué al espejo con temor y nerviosismo.

Al ver mi reflejo no pude evitar soltar un gran grito.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba yo, pero ya no tenía veintiún años. En aquel reflejo estaba reflejado mi yo de dieciséis años de edad. Ya no era mas aquel hombre maduro y guapo –bueno, eso creo que aún lo soy–, ahora era un adolescente.

Mis pecas nuevamente estaban notablemente visibles y mi cuerpo estaba más delgado, ¡Mis músculos no estaban por ningún lado!, esperen eso significa que…tragué saliva mientras agarraba el elástico del pantalón y del bóxer para jalarlo y… ¡No es justo, yo recuerdo haberlo tenido más grande!, ¡Qué demonios es esta insignificancia!

Volví a la habitación, esto no era posible, debía de ser un sueño, no, ¡Esto era una horrenda pesadilla!

— ¡No estoy jugando Artemis, sal de dónde quiera que estés! —seguramente esta era una broma o el tío de M'gann nos había utilizado para alguno de sus experimentos.

Rogaba por que cualquiera de mis hipótesis fuese la correcta.

Miré la ventana y una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza. Caminé hasta ella y la abrí para luego nuevamente alejarme.

Quizás si corría hacia ella y salía de la casa podría correr sobre las paredes con mi super velocidad, y así poder ir a la cueva donde seguramente todos están esperándome y me darían miles de explicaciones.

Tomé unos googles que estaban en el estante de al lado y los coloqué sobre los ojos. Tomé impulso y comencé a correr, la super velocidad no regresaba, pero faltaba poco para llegar a la ventana y salir al exterior.

Aunque claro, nada nunca salía como lo planeaba.

— ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Wally! —gritó mi madre haciendo que me detuviera justamente cuando estaba al borde del marco de la ventana.

Fue una suerte el poder mantener el equilibrio para no caerme.

—No puede ser… ¡Rudy, nuestro hijo se quiere matar! —gritó escandalosamente mientras mi padre llegaba jadeando y sorprendido por verme en, bueno, esta posición.

Por sus ojos me di a concluir que me miraba como si de un demente se tratase.

—Wally baja de ahí—dijo con "tranquilidad" papá—No te vamos a regañar, vamos baja y hablemos.

Me sentí como en una de esas películas policiacas, pero aun así le hice caso.

— ¿Y bien?

Respiré hondo y hablé, sin saber exactamente quien era el loco de la habitación.

—Para comenzar ustedes no deberían de estar aquí—respondí a lo que ellos me miraron con cara de… bueno, no se como describirlo—Yo debería de estar en Palo Alto con mi novia Artemis.

— ¿Tienes novia? —me interrumpió mi madre sorprendida.

— ¡Pero si es Artemis mamá! —grité, pero luego me tranquilicé—Mi novia desde hace cinco años, ambos vivimos juntos en Palo Alto desde hace año y medio. Ambos somos héroes retirados lo recuerdan, su mentor era _Green Arrow_ y el mio era el tío Barry, recuerden, yo era _Kid Flash_, le pateaba el trasero a los malos, salvamos al mundo, y recientemente estuvimos en la pelea más difícil de nuestras vidas, Dick es _Nightwing_ y…—pero me callé al ver que mi madre estaba llorando— ¿Mamá?

— ¡Rudy nuestro hijo esta consumiendo drogas! —gritó abrazando a papá.

¿Ella dijo que consumía drogas?, ¡Aquí los únicos drogados al no recordar eran ellos!

— ¡Claro que no mamá, solamente estoy diciendo la verdad!

— ¿De dónde es tu novia Wally?

—De _Gotham City_ por supuesto—el llanto de mi mamá se hizo más fuerte.

— ¡Hasta una ciudad inventó, hay que internarlo inmediatamente Rudy!

Papá tomó el teléfono, pero antes de marcar cualquier número lo detuve.

Ellos se miraban realmente preocupados y convencidos de sus palabras. Ahora era yo el que parecía loco.

¿Y si acaso ellos tenían razón?, ¿Y si era yo el mentiroso?

¡No, no puede ser posible!, ya que eso significaría que ni el M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Roy, Dick, el tío Barry y Artemis no existían.

Especialmente Dick y Artemis. Ya que ambos eran residentes de Gotham City.

¡Es mentira, Artemis no pudo haber sido solo un invento de mi imaginación, simplemente no podía ser verdad!

—Solo bromeaba papá, claro que sé que nada de eso es verdad—dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos—Ahora iré a tomar un baño para ir a la escuela.

Al parecer creyeron mi mentira, pero por si acaso desconecté cualquier línea telefónica de la casa.

Opté por ponerme unos jeans algo gastados junto a una playera amarilla de manga larga, y sobre esta mi típica camisa de botones guinda de manga corta. Me miraba idéntico a aquellas veces que iba a la cueva vestido como un civil.

Me pregunto… ¿Realmente eso fue solo un sueño?

¿Todas esas aventuras no habían sido más que solo un producto de mi imaginación?

Salí de la casa y tomé la bicicleta que deduzco es mía.

Estaba en Central City, no había duda en ello. Todo estaba igual, las casas, edificios, el parque, incluso mi anciana vecina que siempre se queja de todo y vive con cinco gatos.

Un sonido proveniente del bolsillo de mi pantalón me asustó, pero luego comprendí que se trataba de mi celular. Dudoso, al no saber nada sobre esta "realidad" opté por contestar.

— ¿Hola?

—Hey Wally, ¿Cómo estás?

Esa voz…

— ¡Tío Barry! —grité feliz y emocionado.

¡Por todos los Batman, mi tío estaba vivo!, ¡Mi tío Barry si existía en este mundo!

— ¿En dónde estas?, ¿En Francia, en la cueva, estás en el salón de la justicia?

—Estoy en el set con tu tía Iris, en breve entramos al aire—me relajé un poco mientras dejaba la bicicleta, había llegado a la… preparatoria—Wally hablé con tus padres, dicen que habías intentado saltar del segundo piso y que estabas consumiendo drogas.

— ¡Yo no consumo drogas! —grité molesto ante la acusación, luego recordé el lugar donde me encontraba. Rápidamente fui víctima de miles de miradas curiosas—Digo tío… solo estaba bromeado, sé muy bien que nada de lo que dije es verdad.

—Tu madre dijo que parecías muy seguro.

—Estoy bien tío… solo fue un sueño—lo admití mientras sentía como mi corazón daba un vuelco. Mi ex mentor se despidió de mí y colgó.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos, caminaba con la vista gacha. Realmente no tenía ganas de ver a alguien, al menos que fuesen ellos, mis verdaderos amigos, los que me habían acompañado en aquella larga travesía de mi vida imaginaria.

Pero claro, como no miraba por donde iba no detecté el balón que se había estrellado en mi cara, y por ello hacer que cayese en el suelo.

¿Qué hice mal como para que dios me odiase tanto?

—Oh Wally—dijo una voz que se me hacía realmente muy conocida— ¿Estás bien?

Alcé la vista y me topé con unos ojos color miel y un largo cabello castaño rojizo. Esas pecas las conocía muy bien.

— ¿_M'gann_?

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede Wally?

— ¡M'gann eres tú! —grité abrazándola ante la mirada de todos nuestros espectadores.

Era ella, mi amiga proveniente de Marte y de la cual había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento. Pero que a pesar de todo se había vuelto una gran y verdadera amiga.

La solté y me levanté junto a ella pero sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¡No puedo creer que eres tú!, ¡Mírate, tu piel no es verde!

Y por segunda vez recibí un golpe en la cabeza, y por alguna extraña razón sentí algo familiar en aquel golpe.

—Conner no debiste pegarle.

_¿Conner?_ Entonces lo vi. Aquel chico que tenía ADN de Superman y Lex Luthor, estaba igual de alto, y a diferencia mía el si tenía sus buenos músculos.

Me sentía un escuálido a su lado.

—Algunas veces hay que pegarle para que entienda las cosas _Meg_—escuché bien, nuestro chico cero expresivo había llamado de manera cariñosa a M'gann.

Y no solo eso, Conner tenía su antebrazo vendado y unos curitas en su mejilla, ¿El todo poderoso e indestructible miembro de nuestro equipo estaba lastimado?

—Tu no te quedas atrás, ¡Solo mírate Conner, te has vuelto a pelear!

Los miré de nuevo, y los abracé. Noté que estaban sorprendidos por mi acto, aunque también incómodos.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos! —grité alejándome un poco—Y vaya, al parecer son pareja, me alegro, realmente no me agradaba La'gaan.

— _¿Logaan?_ —Noté la diferente pronunciación, seguramente así se decía por estos rumbos— ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto? —preguntó mi amigo con la amenaza en la mirada, pero como siempre, mi boca no paraba de hablar.

—Vamos, para nadie es secreto que a "Logaan" le interesa M'gann—dije mientras miraba como mi amiga se sorprendida. Conner desvió su mirada a un chico pelinegro que iba montado en una patineta.

Parecía alguien normal sin sus escamas y piel verde.

— ¡Espera Conner! —gritó ella corriendo detrás de aquel chico que alguna vez en mis sueños fue Superboy.

Lo único que me quedaba era darle unas disculpas anónimas a La'gaan por la golpiza o susto que seguramente mi amigo le daría.

Entré al edificio, y la sorpresa invadió mi rostro.

Muchos de ellos estaban aquí.

La rubia Wonder Girl, Cassie creo que se llama, estaba hablando con Tim, Garfield y Jaime. Los cuatro reían y si mi vista no fallaba, aquel chico que fue Robin y Blue Beetle trataban de impresionarla con quien sabe que cosas.

A lo lejos también estaban Mal Duncan y Blumblebee. Vaya, ellos dentro y fuera de mi imaginación seguían siendo pareja. Me alegraba por ellos, al menos mi mente no había distorsionado tantas cosas.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó una chica mientras corría al lado mío y en el acto me tiraba al suelo. Era morena y su cabello color negro y oscuro. Rápidamente la reconocí.

Era Rocket.

—Disculpa a mi novia, tenemos clases de deportes y no le gusta llegar tarde—disculpó un chico que me ayudaba a levantarme, ¿Cuántas veces me había caído en el día? —Oh eres el chico West, bueno, nos vemos luego.

Aturdido por la caída apenas me di cuenta de que la persona que me había ayudado era Kaldur.

Traté de llamarlo, pero al verlo sosteniendo la mano de Rocket me detuve.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y di media vuelta. Al menos me consolaba saber que mis amigos estaban bien. Que eran felices y que nada ni nadie les arrebataría esa felicidad.

El sonido del timbre que daba la entrada a las clases se escuchó en todo el pasillo. Muchos alumnos entraron a sus clases, pero claro, yo me quedé como un idiota parado sin saber a donde ir.

Parecía un cachorro abandonado por su manada y esperando por la captura de su cazador.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Wally? —preguntó detrás de mí la voz de un chico. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Se miraba con quince años de edad, un poco más bajo que yo, pero aun así no se miraba escuálido ¡Porque era el único que había perdido sus atributos!

No usaba sus gafas de sol, ahora si mostraba aquellos ojos que tanto tiempo ocultaba en la cueva. Y al igual que yo, tiene puesta su típica ropa de civil.

Mi mejor amigo, que digo mejor amigo, mi hermano.

— ¡Dick! —lo abracé mientras que el trataba de alejarse— ¡Idiota me habías asustado creí que no existías! —Me separé de él para volver a hablar sin parar— ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Aún vives con el millonario Bruce?, ¿Tus padres está contigo?, ¿Se fueron a una gira cirquera mundial?, ¿Están muertos?

— ¡Pero que mierda estás diciendo imbécil! —gritó creo que molesto.

_Hello Wally_, acabas de decir cosas que nunca debiste decir.

— ¡Claro que mi familia esta viva, y que es eso de una gira cirquera, mis padres tienen una agencia de detectives!

Creo que mi imaginación si estaba algo distorsionada.

—Y mi tío Bruce millonario, por favor, ese tipo solo esta en mi casa llevando a cuanta mujer con falda se le cruce en el camino. Por suerte la profesora Prince no le hace ni el menor de los casos.

Sería algo raro, pero eso ya lo veía venir.

Pero aguarden… si Dick estaba aquí, ¡Artemis probablemente también existía en esta realidad!

¡No había duda, ella también estaba aquí!

—Dick en donde esta ella—me miró confundido

— ¿Quién?

—Artemis, en dónde está.

— ¿Artemis? —Oh no… ¡No me digas que no sabes quien es!— ¿Artemis Crock? — ¡Por todos los Batman si la conoce! —Una rubia de piel morena clara, ojos grises, alta, con un cuerpo especta…— ¡Párale ahí Dick!

—Si esa misma—lo acoté, a lo que me dio una mirada pícara.

—Y me preguntas eso porque…

— ¡Porque ella es mi novia y el amor de mi vida! —grité exasperado.

—Al fin lo admites…—dijo por lo bajo, pero lo escuché perfectamente—Oh si, el amor de tu vida se encuentra al igual que nosotros en el decimo grado, ahora mismo esta en la clase de lenguas en el piso de arriba, exactamente en el aula 193—me sonrió con malicia—Pero yo que tu voy rápido, porque se de muy buena fuente que Cameron aun no se da por vencido.

— ¿Cameron?

—Sí, Cameron Mahkent.

¡Ese iceberg!, ¡Oh no, no lo permitiré, ni en esta realidad ni en ninguna otra lo haré!

— ¡Anda Wally, ve por el amor de tu vida! —escuché su grito cuando comencé a correr por las escaleras del instituto.

Realmente me importaba un carajo si decía eso con burla o en verdad me quería ayudar.

Aunque conociendo al troll que tengo como amigo seguramente lo hacía para que quedara en vergüenza, pero eso me importaba un cacahuate, ¡Vería nuevamente a Artemis!, ¡Nuevamente estaría con ella!

Luego le declararía mi amor, nos besaremos, abrazaremos, iremos a cenar nachos, viviremos juntos, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y…

Ok. Creo que estoy exagerando.

Quizás si esta era otra realidad, tal y como dijo mi madre, Artemis no era nada mío.

Tal vez empezar con un _hola ¿Cómo estás?_ no estaría tan mal.

Respiré hondo. Frente a mí estaba la puerta de la clase que mi amigo me había indicado. Escuchaba las voces de los adolescentes del otro lado de la puerta.

Mis nervios aumentaron, mis manos sudaron.

¡Concéntrate Wally, actúa normal y recuerda, solo di Hola!

Tomé la perilla y la giré, para luego recibir las miradas curiosas de todos los chicos.

Los ignoré y comencé a buscar a Artemis con la mirada. Ella deberías estar aquí.

Mi corazón me lo decía… vaya, que cursi había sonado eso.

— ¡Hey West largo de aquí!

Idiota.

Pero no me importó y seguí buscándola.

Cuando de repente la vi.

Estaba sentada al lado de la ventana.

Su cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza de lado.

Y al igual que los demás, traía puesta su vestimenta civil.

Pero aun así me encantaba.

Noté como dejaba de leer su libro para levantar la vista y mirarme.

Sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Sentí mi cuerpo debilitarse ante solo sentí su mirar. Pero demonios ¡Ella estaba aquí!

¡Gracias a todos los dioses, Artemis estaba viva, Artemis estaba aquí, Artemis ella…!

— ¡Artemis! —grité haciendo que sus hermosos y bellos ojos se abrieran supongo que dé la impresión al verme gritar su nombre.

¡Wally detente, recuerda que solo vienes a saludar!

Demasiado tarde, ya me había jodido.

— ¡Mi amor, mi vida, mi _spitfire_! —Volví a gritar mientras corría hacia ella y le tomaba la mano para jalarla y abrazarla— ¡Me tenías tan preocupado, no vuelvas a asustarme así Artie!

—T…tu—la escuché tartamudear en mi oído.

Me estremecí.

¡Incluso tenía la misma voz!

— ¡Suéltame Wally! —Gritó empujándome, pero nuevamente la abracé— ¡Por un carajo Wally déjame!

¡Dios como extrañaba sus regaños y gritos!

Desvié un poco la mirada y noté como un, creo que albino, nos miraba. Rápidamente lo reconocí.

— ¡Icicle! —grité mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo y cogía a Artemis de la cintura. Por lo cual pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¡Artemis es mía entendiste! —volví a gritar— m-i-a, mía.

— ¿Icicle?

— ¡Icicle, Cameron o lo que sea, Artemis es mía, es mi novia y no dejaré que te vuelvas a acercar a ella!

— ¡Ya basta! —escuché una voz ajena a la nuestra desde el frente de la clase, fue cuando me cayó el veinte de que quizás ellos estaban en clases—Señor West, esta bien que defienda lo suyo y lo deje en claro, ¡Pero hágalo en el tiempo libre y no en mi clase!

Miré a la mujer que nos hablaba…

— ¡Zatanna! —grité al ver a aquella adulta con típica vestimenta profesional diga de alguien que imparte clases y que era idéntica a aquella maga. Qué digo idéntica, ¡Era la misma!—Por dios, estas vieja…

— ¡Largo los dos de mi clase! —gritó señalándonos a Artemis y a mí.

— ¡Pero que hice yo!

— ¡Aceptaste ser su novia!

Miré a Artemis quien no dijo nada y solo desvió la mirada. Pude notar que la idea no le desagradaba nada.

Tomé su mano y le sonreí.

—Vamos novia mía, que en esta clase al parecer no somos bien recibidos.

—Púdrete…—la escuché susurrar pero no me importó, caminé con una sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro y salí junto a ella del salón.

Caminamos así. Tomados de la mano.

Mientras todos estaban en sus clases aburridos con quien sabe que profesor yo estaba tomando la mano de Artemis como si eso fuese lo mejor del mundo.

Y dijo fuese, porque si había algo mejor que tomar su mano, era besar sus labios.

Ninguno dijo nada. Quizás era por mis nervios o también porque ella aún seguía sorprendida por aquello que dije en su salón minutos atrás.

Pero era imposible no decir esa clase de cosas cuando vez al amor de tu vida frente a ti, y más si la creías ficticia o inclusive muerta

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. A decir verdad el clima estaba muy agradable. El cielo estaba medio nublando y el viento soplaba suavemente. La brisa esa fresca y relajante.

Cuando nos paramos para mirar la vista del panorama la mano de Artemis se alejó de la mía.

La miré y ella también me miró, parecía querer una explicación y en verdad quería dársela.

Pero al hacerlo me arriesgaba a que me tachara como un loco maniático desquiciado acosador.

¡No, este no era el momento de irme para atrás, le contaría todo a Artemis!

—Con una condición—dije apoyándome en una pared—Que después de esto aceptes una cita conmigo.

Me miró como si se me hubiese zafado un tornillo, pero luego sonrió.

Bueno… no me esperaba esto.

—Realmente has tardado mucho…—susurró y luego me miró—Pero solo si me dices la verdad aceptaré.

Tomé un gran bocado de aire y le conté todo.

Absolutamente todo.

La adolescencia que creí haber vivido. Mi vida como Kid Flash, los chicos, su llegada, la manera que nos tratábamos y como nuestra relación había comenzado. Se río al imaginar a M'gann verde y también a Conner sin saber como expresar lo que sentía.

Le conté también como me sentí aquella vez que hicimos dentro de mi sueño una simulación de entrenamiento. Sobre su familia y que ocultaba secretos. Se vio sorprendida por eso, pero luego sonrió diciéndome que ella y su familia estaban perfectamente bien. Eso me alegró. Y más cuando me dijo que Roy y Jade tenían una relación desde hacía dos años y tres meses.

También le dije que ambos habíamos tenido un pequeño enamoramiento por M'gann y Conner, y no saben que alivio y felicidad sentí cuando escuché como había murmurado: _me gustan más los pelirrojos._

Pero lo que mas que costó decir fue cuando nos convertimos en pareja y habíamos compartido aquel beso en año nuevo. Vi como un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente giró su rostro para que no la viera.

¡Se miraba tan hermosa!

_Calma Wally, control, recuerda… control…_

—Así que tu y yo éramos novios y duramos cinco años, pero también nos retiramos de nuestros labores de héroes y me infiltré con los malos a escondidas—dijo a espaldas de mí—Y mi tío Oliver era mi mentor y a diferencia de ti yo no tenía poderes.

—S... si—respondí nervioso. No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos sentados en el suelo y usábamos nuestras espaldas como respaldo.

Escuché su risa.

¡Se estaba riendo de mí!

Sentí como se paraba y se colocaba en frente de mí, me ofreció una mano para levantarme y la tomé.

Me sonrío como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Con esa malicia pero al mismo tiempo sensualidad y honestidad.

—Es una historia muy buena Wally—dijo. Mi corazón volvió a latir, pero esta vez porque sentí su mano posarse sobre mi mentón—Demasiado buena diría yo.

¡Porque mierda ponía las cosas más difíciles!, ¡Oh Wally solo bésala, ella te esta dando entrada!

Soltó mi mentón y dio media vuelta.

—Te espero a las siete de la noche. Vivo al lado de la casa de Dick, sí, te lo digo porque sé que probablemente se te pudo haber olvidado—se giró de nuevo y me miró—Es una cita _vigilante de la playa_.

La miré y ella me sonrió para adentrarse al edificio. Dejándome solo a mí y a mis pensamientos.

Quizás, solo quizás, tenía una vaga esperanza de estar con Artemis en esta realidad.

Y sí, todo se lo debía a ese loco sueño que quizás solo había durado ocho horas pero que para mí, fueron como seis años.

Caminé hacia el borde de la azotea y observé como su cabellera rubia se movía con el viento, y también como se acercaba a Dick y a una chica que reconocí como Barbara Gordon.

Sonreí y decidí ir hacia donde estaban ellos.

No tenía nada que perder.

Actuaría normal a partir de ahora, y aquel sueño no sería más que solo un hermoso recuerdo.

Pero más que nada, siempre recordaría ese sueño como lo mejor de mi vida.

— ¡Chicos! —Grité caminando hacia ellos y pasando mi brazo sobre el hombro de Artemis, ella me golpeó la cabeza pero no se opuso al tacto— ¿Ya es la hora del almuerzo?

Ya que gracias a ese sueño tuve la dicha que conocer a Artemis, o mejor dicho, de disfrutar una vida junto a ella.

Una vida que estaba cien por cierto seguro, también quería experimentar en esta realidad.

**F I N **

* * *

_Que les pareció mis hermosas, que digo hermosas, preciosas lectoras, ¿Les ha gustado? Díganme que sí, lo hice con todo el amor del mundo! Oh bueno, quizás no es muy bueno xD Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, de verdad(: Y ya saben, dejar un review no nos daña el cerebro, solamente daña a nuestros dedos xD ... Na enserio, un review no hace daño a nadie :''( Naa nos vemos en otra divagación mía xD Por cierto, a Zatanna la puse adulta porque me base en su yo orginal, osea la de los comics y la liga de la justicia(:_

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


End file.
